


Hello, brother

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, first time writing wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next part of my tumblr-short-ficlet-series.<br/>And my FIRST EVER Wincest-work. (Well, somewhen there’s a first time for everything, I guess)<br/>I wrote this with the prompt 'Wincest' and 'Something cute".<br/>I said, I'd write all ships and all ships are written. I stick to my word.<br/>__________________________<br/>http://assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com/ for more updates/ficlets and wishes <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppystiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=puppystiles).



Dean tossed his bag on the bed in the motel. Sammy had fallen asleep, rolled up a little and covered under the big blanket. Dean couldn’t help but smile. Sammy was way taller than him and still managed to cover himself from head to toe under the blanket, so Dean was only able to see Sam’s brown, wavy hair. 

The older hunter went up to the bed and carefully ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. The younger one was fast asleep, but snuggled into the soft touch of his brother’s hand. 

Dean’s smile grew a little. he felt nothing but affection for the younger boy, who had cuddled himself up in the blankets and now looked like a sweet cinnamon-roll.  
Sam nudged his nose to Dean’s hand, searching for Dean’s warmth and reaching out for him. With a cutoff cry, Dean landed on his brother’s chest, Sam grinning up to him, drowsily, an arm wrapped around the older hunter’s waist, his nose only millimeters away from Dean’s. 

Dean willingly closed his eyes, as he felt Sam’s lips brushing softly against his own.  
Just the two of them. Hunting, taking care of each other, talking longtime while driving with Baby through the country. Yeah, this was happiness.


End file.
